Exploring
by Gold is All That Matters
Summary: One Shot of Lemon! Nami decided to explore the palace in Dressrosa for some hidden treasure. She was, in turned, explored by a certain Shichibukai. Rated M for obvious reason. Read and Review!


**My First Lemon :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

"Fufufu, what is the beautiful navigator of the Mugiwara doing here?"

A shadow slowly closed in behind the said navigator, the voice, though with no intention of scaring the navigator away, sent a chill down her spine. She had never seen the Shichibukai, but have collected enough rumors to know about his sadistic laughter and character.

Shit. She shouldn't have tried to sneak into the palace herself. She was dealing with a fucking Shichibukai for God's sake!

She slowly turned around and was immediately taunted by the Shichibukai's towering height. She gulped as she tried to hide her fear.

"Nothing much. It seems like I'm lost, I should get going now," She gave him a cheerful smile and she nonchalantly walked towards the door of the bedroom.

She was separated with her crew members, as usual, and have amusingly set her eyes on this glimmering palace. The big shots must have headed out to battle the rest of the crew members, so she should have a chance or two to dig some treasure out.

Right, how right was she. The entire castle was almost empty with fighters, she wandered room by room to search for hidden treasure and now.

Great. Just great. The biggest shot appeared right in front of her.

Fuck. She knew something was wrong when this room was especially big and grand looking with a King size bed, walk in wardrobe. She cursed herself inwardly as she wondered why was she so stupid to not realize she was in the Shichibukai's room?!

"Oho? That's not really convincing, my little_ navigator_," He smirked, highlighting the word 'Navigator'. "Now if you would tell me. Why are you here?" He moved his fingers as he activated his ability, repeating the question again with a harsher tone.

Nami felt herself stopped moving and instead, turning around to walk towards the Shichibukai against her will. Her eyes slightly widened in fear as she realized the power of the Shichibukai. She was forced to look at him as she finally took notice of his trademark sunglasses and pink feather, and not to mention, the grin which was plastered over his face since the very beginning.

"I'm just walking around and happened to be here!" She explained. She would normally snap at him in the face, if not for the fact that she knew how cruel this man can get.

"Not really honest, are you? Fufufu, I'll just have to make you speak then." He laughed manically as he moved away and sit on the edge of the bed. His fingers twist as Nami followed him unwillingly.

"What do you- Ah! You! Don't!" Nami tried to ask but immediately scream when she felt her fingers unbuttoning her shirt.

"Fufufu, having fun, aren't you?" The sadistic grin continued to hang on his face, humor was apparent even with the sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"You bastard! Luffy will not let you go if you do such things to me!" Nami cried, her hands started to take off her jean now, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Oh? What thing you mean? Something like that?" He teased as he moved his fingers again. Nami felt her fingers rubbing her clitoris through the thin fabric. She bit her lips to prevent herself from moaning that will further entertain this guy in front of her. "Fufufu, don't really like it? Maybe you prefer feeling the flesh?"

Nami eyes widened in fear as her hands started to push her panties off. She started to curse as she started to move forward towards him unwillingly.

Doflamingo used his ability to make Naomi play with her own sex while his other hand unclasped the bra hook. His grin widened as he saw the twin globes bounced free, he licked his lips as he started to lick on one of them hungrily. His other hand squeezing and playing with the other. He licked her nipples and pinched them softly, earning moans of pleasure from his victim occasionally.

"You bastard..." Nami tried her best to form words out of her mouth. She started to feel warmer as a hazy feeling took over her.

He retreated slightly to look at the kitten still touching herself, despite the fact that he was still using his power to control her, he is pretty sure she is not doing it unwillingly. He laughed as though mocking her as he attacked and sucked on her neck area.

Nami tried to suppress her moans but his mouth feel so warm and good. His skillful tongue that licked her nipples, send her a shrill of pleasure as she succumbed under his hands. She wanted to rubbed herself more as she felt herself needing and wanting more. The familiar heat rise between her inner thighs but she could not do anything about it. The rubbing was being more of a tease than anything else.

"Fuck you. Luffy will never forgive you, you bastard!" She tried to muster enough energy to talk back.

"Heh, still thinking of other guys? You foul mouthed bitch," Doflamingo retreated from her neck and sat back comfortably. His member twitched painfully at the dirty exchange of conversation. He twisted his fingers and Nami was down on her knees, her face just in front of his crotch. He pulled his own erected member out as he shoved it in her mouth. "If you dare to do anything, I'll make sure you get fucked by the entire palace of guys." He threatened as he grinned widely at how good the kitten was behaving.

Either driven by lust or she have already given up, she swallowed his member as she almost choked herself. Doflamingo controlled her hands to caress his balls softly. He let out a groaned as he pressed her orange head towards his crotch, fucking her deep in her mouth.

"As expected of a foul mouthed bitch. Heh, did you practice this with your captain?" He thrust himself into her mouth again as the thought come to his mind. He can feel his orgasm building up as fucked her mouth harder.

"I'm coming bitch, swallow everything down." Nami almost teared when his manhood almost choked her on a few occasions. She felt so shameful doing such an act with an enemy. She prayed Luffy to appear, but at the same time not. She doesn't want him to see her in this situation.

With a final thrust, white liquid spilled out as Doflamingo clutched her hair back, forcing her to swallow everything down. She sobbed slightly as a trail of white liquid slipped down her mouth.

He pulled her away with a satisfied grin. He hurled her up onto the bed as he admired the naked beauty in front of him. He took off his last piece of clothing as he lowered himself to make out with her.

Nami's eyes widened as she felt that she was able to move. She doesn't have her weapon with her but there must be something she can do.

The Shichibukai's tongue lavished her mouth and neck as she remained still, thinking about her next step.

The Shichibukai continued to indulge in the kisses as Nami pushed herself up and knocked him in his head. The Shichibukai tumbled back as he was caught in surprise. Nami grabbed a blanket to cover her naked body as she dashed towards the door.

She has no idea how far Doflamingo's ability covers, but she has to run as fast as possible.

She felt herself stopped just when she reached the door, the blanket slipped down her body, revealing her vulnerable side.

"Looks like you still have some fight in you. Fufufu, I didn't know you prefer audiences though..." Doflamingo sauntered towards her. "If you so prefer to do it outside, you should have told me." He smirked.

"No... I..." Nami widened her eyes in fear as she tried to explain.

Doflaimgo frowned slightly as he flipped her against the wall harshly. He used his ability to bend her down, her hands placing on the wall for support.

He spread her cheeks roughly as he admired the view of her pulsing bud. He bent down with his hand still spreading her cheeks, giving him more access to her most intimate area. He buried his head in between her thighs as he sniffed her womanly scent. His tongue teasingly slides over her slit and was immediately rewarded with her screams and moans as she continued to stutter inaudible words under her breath.

"Yes? My wild kitten," He asked suggestively as he stood up and leaned closer towards her. His chest almost lying on her back, as one of his hands played over her twin globes, the other teasing her clitoris, rubbing and pressing it. He could feel his member hardening again, his balls tightened as he ignored his painful erection.

"No... Stop it... Let me go..." She couldn't stop the moans of pleasure escaping her lips anymore, she needed the energy to remain awake and clear.

"Look how sensitive and wet you're, are you sure you don't want it?" He asked as he removed his one hand from her chest, to guiding his own manhood to slide over her slit but not penetrating to grant her pleasure. His fingers continued to tease her clitoris as they rubbed and pressed it, earning moans from the wild kitten.

For once, Nami was thankful for his ability. If not for Doflamingo's ability still restricting her movements, she would have bucked her hips to meet his manhood, eager to impale herself and stop the teasing.

"Fuck you..." She scolded under her breath, her body is overcome by lust, but not her mind.

"Fufufu, you seem pretty excited for all this," He laughed manically, "Say you want it, bitch." He removed his hand from his erection as he brings a slap down her cheek. She screamed while his other hand stopped rubbing her clitoris, but rather slide a finger inside her.

She arched her back as he slides another digit to fill her, the two digits exploring her inner walls as they twirled inside, earning a scream from the orange hair girl.

"You're so tight, I wonder how it feels like if it's my dick inside you," He enjoyed the feeling of her inner walls contracting and sucking him in.

Her legs started to tremble and she would have crumbled onto the floor if not for his ability. Doflamingo took his fingers out, which was wet from her pre cum. He stuffed his fingers into Nami mouth, ordering her to suck clean of it.

Nami tasted the evidence of her horny body as she felt Doflamingo's smirked behind her.

"I'll ask you one last time. Do you want it or not. I have plenty of whores waiting for me to fill their holes, and I can just leave you here unsatisfied as long as I care. Fufufu," He asked her with a threatening tone.

Her last line of defense was broken. Her body and mind both overcome by lust, she couldn't tolerate the unbearable heat between her legs.

"If you want me to say it that must then fine. Yes, I want it," Another smack was brought down to her toned cheek as she muffled a scream.

"Heh, no one orders me around. If you want it, then beg." He pulled her hair up and licked her neck, closing in, he started to play with her globes again. She was sensitive as hell and he loves her reactions.

"You bastard! Ah!" Nami tried to scold him back but let out a scream as she felt him guiding his manhood towards her.

Doflamingo ignored his throbbing manhood as he slides himself into her antagonizingly slow. She felt so tight as her walls clamped around his member, sucking him in eagerly.

Doflamingo slowly slide himself out again, teasing the orange hair kitten below her.

"No don't! Please!"

"Please what?" He took his member out and slide his member over her slit once again.

"Please fuck me hard!" She cried, ashamed of herself, begging for such things in the enemy territory.

"I don't want you to just say please, I want you to beg!" He grunted as he thrust into her completely, but have no intention of impaling her any further.

"Yes! Like that! Please! I beg you, just fuck me hard like that, please!" Doflamingo smirked as he thrust into her again, pulling out and impaled her again and again, earning screams of pleasure from the wild kitten.

Doflamingo withdrew his ability and felt her bucking her hips to meet his thrusting almost immediately. He smirked at the wild kitten before him as he admired her sweaty and toned cheek.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" Doflamingo felt his balls tightened as he came a few moments after Nami came. Nami felt the weakness in her legs as she crumbled down on the floor, but was caught in time by Doflamingo.

He whipped her up and carried her bridal style and laid her down on the comfortable bed. He went up after her and spread her legs wide.

He smirked as he saw his liquid overflowing out of her sex, he leaned down forward as he kissed her softly on her lips.

His big body enveloped her into a hug as his fingers wiped off the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Nami looked at him with tired eyes, contemplating if she should leave now, but in the end, dozed off beside him as sleep took over her.

Doflamingo chuckled as he felt jealous, jealous of the young straw hat to have such kitten under his crew.

But all that doesn't matter, he would always get what he wants.

And it was already proven by the wild kitten succumbing to him in the end, isn't it?

* * *

Review :)


End file.
